Spouse Swappers: The Game Show from Hell
by auzstar913
Summary: Joey Potter, twenty-six and married has just agreed to appear on the new cheesy game show, 'Spouse Swappers' in support of her friend Jack, who is also host, along with her husband Eddie. The problem, half of the other couple is an old love that she exact
1. Default Chapter

Spouse Swappers: The Game Show from Hell 

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you for checking put my story, it probably needs a lot of work, but just tell me what you think, remember to read and review! In case you're wondering where the hell I got this idea, it's basically based on the freakish reality-show _Change of Heart_, but these guys are married, and you'll probably know at least four of the characters in this story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I do not own the characters, (I do own the studio audience, and a couple of other people) but I kind of own the idea for the story. 

Rating: PG 

Chapter One: Round One 

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Eddie asked his wife, Joey, who was just as nervous as he was. 

"It's for Jack," Joey replied. "This game show was about as cheesy as they come, and so I offered to -," 

"Kill our reputations?" Eddie asked. 

"Kill _my _reputation." Joey corrected. 

"Ah," Eddie acknowledged. 

"Joey! Eddie! You made it!" Jack exclaimed, stepping towards them. 

"Hey, where's the bow tie?" Eddie joked, looking at Jack's electric blue suit. 

"It's in wardrobe," Jack answered, quickly. "Okay, so, uh, go get changed." 

Joey stared at him. "Where's your clothes?" Jack asked. 

"Uh, we're wearing them," Joey replied. 

"Oh, right," Jack sighed. 

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Joey asked. 

"Nothing," Jack said, quickly. 

"Jack…" 

"Well…" He looked at the pair and took the pair of sunglasses off Eddie's head, and messed with Joey's hair, and smiled. "Great, now you look like a tramp! They'll love it!"

Jack's assistant walked around the corner, and said. "We're on in five."

"Okay, great," Jack said, still smiling. "Are you guys ready?"

"No," Joey replied at the same time Eddie said, 'yes'. 

"No," Eddie said, after a few seconds at the same time Joey said, 'no'. 

"Great!" Jack said. "Come on!" 

The trio walked toward the side of Stage A, waiting patiently, and watching the last of the studio audience piling in. "So, Jack," Joey began, "Who's the other couple?"

Jack smile slightly faded, and he tugged at his collar. "Uh, I don't know."

"Oh, okay." 

Jack's assistant reappeared and whispered, "Jack, you're on!" Jack wiped the beads of sweat off his face, and listened to the announcer, announcing the show. Before Joey could wish him good luck Jack was on the stage, smiling again, and beginning to read the cue cards. "Hi, I'm Jack McPhee, you're host for Spouse Swappers. In this show, we set up two sets of newlyweds and put both of them on dates, at the end of the show, we see if the contestants will stick to their spouse or swap for another." Jack walked toward the two sets of pink couches and stood beside one of them, but before we get started we'll introduce you to our first couple. They just got married in May, and are very new to the marriage thing, but here they are ready and willing, Joey and Eddie!" 

Joey and Eddie quickly walked out onto the stage smiling at the applause that greeted them; they quickly sat down on the couch. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Jack asked the audience. A few 'no's' and a whole bunch of 'yes's' met their ears. 

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" Eddie screamed. The whole audience cheered and clapped. 

"Okay, now before I get you guys in a corner with the tough questions, I'll introduce you with the second couple, who got married last December, they've known each other since high school, but didn't get married until after college. Ladies and gentleman, Pacey and Andie!" Jack choked out. 

Joey looked at Jack, who shrugged, and winced at Joey's stare. Ignoring the cur card, "Uh, we'll cut to a quick commercial break, folks, but we'll soon get back to Spouse Swappers!" 

"Jack!" Joey said, walking over to him. "I'm going to kill you. Do you realize that, I'm going to kill you dead."? 

"Hey, I understand how you feel, but, uh, hey look, Andie!" Andie looked over at Joey and grinned, and waved, Joey waved back and turned her attention back to Jack. 

"How could you do this to me?" 

"They're the only married couple I know, Dawson's only engaged, and you know what would happen if I invited him on the show." 

"Did you think what would when you invited Pacey?"

"No, but, uh, hey look, Andie!" Andie waved again, and Joey sighed and waved back. "Look, Jo, one date, okay, that's it. Besides, he loves Andie and you love Eddie, right?"

"Right?" Joey said. 

"Right." Jack agreed. 

Joey watched Jack go back to hug his sister, and she sighed looking at Pacey. "I love Eddie," she told herself. "I love Eddie." But just one more look at Pacey told her she couldn't be more wrong. 

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Round OneJoey and Pacey Getting Screwed ...

Spouse Swappers: The Game Show from Hell 

Authors Note: Thanks for your kind reviews! You are all great! Give yourself a nice pat on the back all three of you. All right, now I just want to say that in the 'genre' part at the top, I accidentally clicked 'poetry' on the thingamabob. Yeah…there is no poetry in this story. 

Chapter Two: Round One…Joey and Pacey Getting Screwed Over 

"Uh, Jackers," said Pacey. "I believe Joey's not the only one who feels like nailing you to a cross." Pacey had followed Jack backstage, which is where he'd gone after been scared to death by Joey. Pacey was grateful for the audience not being able to see what events were going on. 

"Hey, Pace!" exclaimed Jack, "you look…married." 

"Why Joey?" asked Pacey. 

"W-why Joey? Well, uh, that's a very good question. Why Joey? Hmmm." 

"You could've called Audrey. I mean, if you paid her a good couple of bucks she could drag some poor fellow out here which would make the show more entertaining, and me less pissed!" shouted Pacey. 

"P-pissed, yeah, uh, you, look pissed," stuttered Jack. 

"No, you know what? Pissed is an understatement. Feeling like loading a gun and aiming it at your head seems more fitting," said Pacey, angrily. 

"Pacey, calm down!" said Jack, pulling himself together. "God! Please, just calm down!" 

Pacey sighed, and looked at Jack. "Sorry." 

"Thank you. Now, you're going to get your ass back there, pretend like you're a total perv who can't wait to go on a date with Joey, and let Andie know that this is just a big joke, okay? Pretend like this is one of Dawson's movies," suggested Jack. 

"Okay," said Pacey, after a long time of thinking. 

"Great, now I have to get back out there, and lie. Are you ready to do that?" asked Jack. 

"Sure," agreed Pacey. "By the way, great suit," he grinned at Jack, as the worried host heading back out onto the stage. "Where's the tie?" 

"So, Andie, it says here that you're twenty-six, and Pacey you're twenty-seven, how did you two meet?" Jack asked two commercial breaks later, now in full game show host mode. 

"Well, uh, I was fifteen, and I had just come out of the hair salon with bad streaks, and uh," Pacey paused to laugh along with the audience, "and I was using my brother's cop car and Andie, lucky her, crashed into me, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to pretend to be a coo, since I'm a jackass, and when she found out I wasn't she too, thought I was a jackass, but finally we, uh, got it together." Pacey grinned at Andie and Joey sunk lower into the pink couch. 

"What about you Joey, Eddie how did you meet?" asked Jack. 

"I don't remember," spoke up Joey. 

"Are you kidding me?" asked Eddie. 

"No," replied Joey. "I just don't remember." 

"Okay," said Jack, "moving on. Time to tell our couples where their dates will be, our first SS (A/N: Spouse Swapper) couple will be. Pacey and Joey on a romantic cruise complete with wine, and a romantic picnic, the boat, ironically will be called _True Love_." He gulped off Joey and Pacey's stares. "I wonder…" 

Joey closed her eyes, and the announcement of Eddie and Andie's date didn't even register as she winced at the thought of her and Pacey alone after so long. 

A large buzzing noise sounded throughout the studio. "Ah! We're out of time! Well, we'll have the dates and the answer for you tomorrow on Spouse Swappers! Tune in! Don't miss out! Goodbye!" exclaimed Jack, before he ran backstage. 

"Hey Joey?" called Pacey. 

"Yeah?" 

"How do you feel about torturing?" asked Pacey, grinning. Joey smiled and quickly walked backstage trying desperately to push her old feelings out of her mind. 

A/N: Okay, click on that nice little 'submit review' button and submit a review! Please! Please! 


End file.
